


For the Good of Family

by BelleDreamer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDreamer/pseuds/BelleDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric Tethras and Inquisitor Cadash meet at a matchmaking event being held for Varric. They are both in love with other people and so they come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff that came to me and demanded that I write it. I love Varric Tethras and I cannot forgive EA and Bioware for not letting me have a piece of our favorite Paragon of Manliness!

~*~*~

     Varric was surprised that Clan Cadash was at the matchmaking event. Even worse, the fact that the matchmaking was solely for him to find a wife. The Viscount of Kirkwall, head of Clan Tethras, needed an heir and his family had promised to make his life all sorts of hell if he did not just take a wife, get her with a brat, and get it over with continuing the Tethras family name. He had put up a good fight after Bartrand went mad to put this off, running around with Hawke, running around with the Inquisition, but he was stuck with the Viscount gig and his family was out of patience. Bianca was a continent away and he was tired of his aunt Helga hounding him with Bran's help.  
     

     A familiar face appeared beside the Matriarch of the Cadash Clan and Varric wanted to thank Andraste for small favors. The Inquisitor herself was sitting next to her grandmother, Carta boss and head of the Cadash Clan, Lady Olga. He made his way over, making note that the Inquisitor was in a rather nice dress for a change, her empty sleeve carefully folded and pinned.  
     

     "Ah, your Inquisitorialness and Lady Olga, a pleasure to see you at this event," he said and Olga snorted.

     "Not anymore," she huffed. "Good to have you free of the Chantry, damn hard to marry off the damn Herald of Andraste." Varric's brain stopped at that comment. Marry off? He shot a look at the Inquisitor and she gave him an awkward grin.

     "A pleasure to see you again, Viscount Tethras," she said. "I would be much honored to have dance with you later."

     "Stow it, child, just give her a chance in your bed and beget me some great-grandbabies. Maybe some that don't end up running around Thedas without begetting me a new generation of clan," Olga spat and Varric felt his hope drop.

     "What my grandmother meant to say is, she hopes that you will consider taking me as a potential bride," the Inquisitor said with a curtsey and Varric felt the need for a drink. Aunt Helga was giving him a look from beside the wine. He would have no alcohol until he had danced with at least four ladies. He hated family. He should fake his own death. He'd have to start his writing all over again, but Cassandra would be happy if he made sure she got introduced to his new penname. Rivaini would be able to help him. Bran wouldn't be sad to see him go.

     "Ah, I see. How about now?" he asked and she grinned at him.

     "Of course," she said and they went onto the dance floor.

     "Maker's balls, they got you too?" Varric started and she nodded.

     "I had to give up the Inquisition. I left the advisors in charge," she said and Varric stared.

     "You did?" he asked.

     "Grandmother is sick, she doesn't look it, but she is. I've got one arm. It's time for me to put aside the adventuring lifestyle and take over the family," she said and Varric stared at her. ""I don't like it, but it's true, a one-armed rogue is rather useless when she spent all her time mastering traps. One arm doesn't get you far as a rogue and you know it. I tried playing with Sera for a bit, but I'm not what I was and I never will be."

     "Don't feel sorry for yourself," he said and she nodded.

     "I know, it's hard luck being the head of a Clan like Cadash. The head doesn't go into conflict, they do all the thinking and the rest of the Clan does the damage," she said as they danced and Varric stared at her. "On the plus side, I know the truth about you and your crossbow...so we could have a nice arrangement." Varric blinked.

     "I'm gonna pretend you didn't start this," he began.

     "Varric, I asked to come here," she said and he nearly froze. "You haven't seen the other options I got."

     "You have the Hero," he snapped.

     "And you have Bianca, but guess what, Blackwall's not a young guy," she said. "He's hearing the Calling." Varric's eyes widened at that.

     "You're kidding," he whispered.

     "Started about three months after I lost my arm. He didn't tell me, until four months back. Had the calling for two years...the idiot," she sighed. "He is going to go soon. Just wanted to finish the orphanage he started building."

     "I'm sorry," Varric said.

     "I figured it was time to settle down, when I saw the options Grandmother has picked out and your name was on it, I knew I had to see if you would agree," she said and Varric stared at her as the next song began. He kept dancing.

     "Why me?" he asked and she gave him a look.

     "You're always going to love her and I'm always going to love him, but we're friends. The sex will be weird, but we don't have to look at each other. We make our families happy, we recognize that the other will never be our first choice, and we get along. I rather do this with a friend than some of those nug-humpers my grandmother would choose," she said and Varric nodded.

     "You've got some good logic there," he said and she nodded.

     "We can put it off till...till he's gone," her voice cracked a bit and her eyes watered.

     "I never agreed..." Varric started and she gave him a look. "Fine. It's the best offer I've been given in a while."

     "You've got better, I saw the deal you got in Orlais over your last book. Dropped your publisher have you?" she asked and Varric chuckled.

     "Stop looking into my business, woman," he ordered and she snorted.

     "I have a family to run, if you think I won't be in your business all the time you might have fallen back into the Fade. Merchant guild and carta go together like mages and lyrium," she said and Varric could see it. Two love-sick fools married together making fun of the fact they were always in love with someone else. It was too bittersweet.

     "You're going to make me puke, your Inquisitorialness," he said and she laughed.

     "You have to stop calling me that, I'm retired," she said and he stared at her. "Call me something dashing, something impressive, something that makes me seem worthy of all the praise."

     "Whatever you say, Woman," he chuckled and she smacked him with her hand.

     "Watch it, or I'll withdraw my offer and leave you with these sharks," she threatened and he stared.

     "I didn't agree yet," he said.

     "Yet," she shot back and he sighed.

     "We're actually going to do this?" he asked.

     "Yeah, I think we are," she replied.

~*~*~

     "After Daddy defeated all of her other suitors your Mommy leapt into my arms and that was how Mommy and Daddy decided to get married and make you," Varric said to his children. Bethany, Thom, and Little Garrett were all sitting around his feet while Little Cassandra sat in his lap.

     "And you lived happily ever after?" Bethany asked and he smiled at his oldest and nodded.

     "Exactly," Varric stated.

     "If you ignore the part where we stopped Fen'Harel's plot to destroy the world," his wife muttered as she entered the room, her stomach heavy with their latest child.

     "Time for bed," Varric said and there were the usual groans as they put the children down together. As they headed back to their room. "So I'm thinking the next one should be named Iron Bull."

     "Did you lose a bet?" she asked.

     "Woman, I would never," Varric cried in mock dismay.

     "He owes me a favor, so no," she replied and Varric chuckled. Marrying a friend had definitely been a good decision and the sex wasn't nearly as weird as they thought it was going to be.


End file.
